Never Again
by Eyebrows3
Summary: America's difficulty to stay neutral takes a turn for the worse when the Axis powers begin to hurt the people he cares so much for...(Sorry, my summary isn't very good)
1. Chapter 1

The time was WW2, it seemed like that was the time everything took place. Alfred F. Jones, the personification of America, sighed. He shoved the newspaper he held aside, who reads newspapers, anyway? But it's contents summarized Germany's current position beside Hitler, the bad guy, and his and Italy and Japan's alliance. America hadn't realized the consequences of his and the Allies' actions.

Too bad it was too late...

America rose from his seat in one of the White House's many sitting rooms. His people decided it would be best for him to stay on the sidelines, to remain neutral. But Alfred knew better than they, that this wasn't going to work out. For only a couple of weeks ago the Allies meeting was held in Washington D.C., where he, Yao Wang (China), Ivan Braginsky (Russia), Francis Bonnefoy, and Arthur Kirkland (England) discussed the strategy of the Axis and how they were to end this.

That was when he announced the conclusion of his people, their neutrality, he abruptly stood and walked out the Allies meeting. America remember the looks he received, mostly disappointment and humorous, but the one England sent him was surprising. It was a look that plead. One that actually asked for help, instead of demanding it like tsundere person he was. The look of help soon fled and was replaced with coldness.

"Um...excuse me sir," a voice said politely. Interrupting the American from his thoughts.

America jumped and stood up, acting very guilty. He replied

"Uh, yeah?"

"It's almost midnight, and your still up, are you feeling okay sir?" the maid asked.

Alfred suppressed a snicker, silly of him to lose track of the time, but then again...

"OH CRAP!" he exclaimed quickly collecting his things quickly and running out of the room.

For he had promised Tony that he'd stay up with him to watch the new season of Supernatural, and if he was late...there was no telling what kind of alien pay back was in store for him...he'd just have to put this neutral world war thing off till tomorrow and hopefully he'd still be alive tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark room erupted into coughing and the sound of shuffling.

"Please, Please don't!" an accented voice spoke.

England and France were trapped. In the room, Nazi flags hung, some of them blood stained. France was being defeated. The frog lay on the ground, his usually vibrant clothes were caked with dirt and torn. His hair a tangled mess. Bruises and gashes covered his body. Coughing, France attempted to pull himself up, but a blow to Toulouse brought him down once more.

"Come on, get up...please," Arthur whispered, already knowing his rival's response. Helplessness. What a horrible feeling. "Damn Frog! Get up!" He tried once more.

The smaller man moved his hand to touch his frenemy's.

"M-m-mon...petit...lapin," Francis choked out, before his light dissipated.

Arthur's eyes widened, tears brimming, his clenched them shut, refusing to cry. But a heavy, military boot on his already bruised hand, gave him a startled yell. Dizziness enveloping him. He managed to make out a figure towering over him. The figure stepped over France's broken body, claiming it as his own. As the mystery figure began to get closer, England could make out colbolt blue eyes, cutting through the darkness.

"As I expected, no challenge what so ever," a German-accent cut through England's senses. _Oh shit._

Ludwig made his may over to the Brit, lying on his side. The German roughly grabbed his hands, pinning him up against a wall.

He whispered in Arthur's ear. Germany's hot breath tickling England's senses.

"Your Next."

After that, Ludwig dropped the other blonde, then giving him a kick for good measure.


	3. Chapter 3

America sighed and rubbed his neck. Dang his tardiness! As predicted Tony had something evil in store for him.

Once America had gotten home, he busted through his door, unaware of the horrors that awaited him. Tony had set up a bucket above the door her had just blew through. In it contained honey. It dribbled down America's messy hair and already smudged glasses. After the alien had refilled on of his shotguns with feathers and confetti. What a little sneak.

Alfred spent the rest of his night trying to contain his pain-filled screams while watching Supernatural, for he attempted to pulled the pieces of paper and feathers from his sticky skin. Every time he even made a noise, Tony shushed him and kicked his shin. For a little guy, he hit harder than expected.

When the morning came, the burger lover still had the sticky sweetness was still caught in his hair and caked around his face. Alfred stood up, grabbing a towel along the way. He walked to his bathroom, the one needed a clean up, badly, and reached for the shower knob. he stripped himself of his clothes, allowing the foggy heat to envelop him. He ran his wet hands through his hair, wiping away the honey. America allowed himself to stay for a little while, the warm water pounding rhythmically on his tan, broad shoulders. While the remnants of last night's disaster was washed away, so was his worry about World War Two.

That was until he heard...

"France has fallen and surrendered to Germany, who is now threatening a blitz again Great Britain. More at 11."

Running out in nothing but a towel, his hair and body dripping water across the hall, America runs into the front room. Finding Tony sitting on the couch watching the news, he took a look at the ruins of France thanks to Germany's invasions.

America felt a twinge of pity, France...his Freedom buddy...His cerulean blue eyes widened

"Iggy."


End file.
